First class friends
by Smurfs2883
Summary: This is a story about Erik and Charles and the brotherhood they come to share. But can it survive a beautiful mutant named Aria. Who just happens to be Erik's baby sister.
Chapter one

His life began as all of our does with joy and happiness. A mom and dad who gave him everything they could. He was a smart and well loved little boy with dark hair and blue eyes. Full of laughter and mischief. Erik was ten years old and the apple of his parents eyes. They lived a simple life in a small town town in Poland. His days were filled with school and chores and meeting friends at the fishing hole. Where he would bring back fish for his family to enjoy. He prayed these days would last forever. That was not meant to be as he soon found out. Things were brewing in Germany that soon would end his happy life Erik hated cold nights where the thunder and rain would keep him awake. He laid in his bed for awhile before he gave up and decided a piece of his moms homemade cake would hit the spot. Walking though the dark halls where long shadows were playing mean games with his mind. He hurried his steps to the kitchen. As he made his way past the living room. A light and his mothers soft polish voice caught his attention which made him stop. His feet carried him towards the light in the living room.

The light was from the stone fireplace he could feel the heat from it. His beautiful mother Edie was sitting in front of it in her pink night gown. She was in tears and on her hands and knees praying to her God for the safety of her growing family. His mom was born Jewish and she was still close to her roots. Erik stood there afraid to let her know he was there. He knew that she hated to be snuck up on. Edie as a proud and private woman. The fear in her voice scared him to death. She was scared of the German soldiers that could come. It had been all over the paper and radio how these so called men were running all over Poland. They were taking Jewish people away to where nobody knew for sure but everyone knew it was bad. Erik stood there and watched as his small mother prayed with her long dark hair falling in her face. With tears falling down her eyes he wished he knew what to say to offer his mother comfort.

As he turned and walked into the kitchen he cut a piece of chocolate cake and got a glass of milk. As he put everything away a loud kick pushed open his kitchen door and there stood four German SS soldiers. His heart leaped into his throat and he could not scream. Before he knew it his father ran in with a loaded shotgun but stopped dead. The men started to shout in German "legen legen Sie Ihre Waffe" with malice and evil in their voices. My father put the gun down as told. Two men took Edie by the arms and pulled her into the kitchen as she begged them too be kind for she was about to have a baby. She could give birth any day. The soldiers told them if they were to do as we told then no harm would come to the child. I didn't believe them but what choose do you have. They Germans walked around the home looking for small things of value to steal as the family looked on in horror. We were made to dress and were lead out into the cold and rain. Great Erik thought how he hated the rain.

His family were lead away to a small bright red train depot the smelled horrible. Like a mixture of rotten and decaying flesh. Erik held onto his very pregnant mothers hand. Who tried to tell him everything was alright. Erik knew better nothing was ever going to be right again. Erik took in the sights of the depot. Their were people everywhere men women children. Some where even kids he went to class with. There was fear and panic all over that red depot. After an hour of watching people come and go. A few Nazis lead Erik and his parents on a boxcar on a train. He tried to ask where they were headed off too. but the men either couldn't answer or didn't care. He sat in silence taking all the misery and holding onto his mother. He wanted to save them to protect them. He felt that this was what death felt like. They rode for days with little food or water. His voice burned by the time they got to their stop. His body was shacking as the big train rolled into a stop. He was glad because the dead were starting to smell. There was this older man who had passed on the second day had keep Looking at him with these sad open eyes. Ones that he will never forget.

The train had come to a halt. The fear rolled off of him and he took his mothers hand and kissed her growing belly. I love you little sister in case we never get to meet. His mom and dad gave him small smiles. Erik was looking forward to being a big brother. Her big protecter. Nobody really saying a word. They were lead in the rain and mud to a camp. They guessed that much. The SS men started to pull the family apart into two different lines. Erik scream at the top of his lungs. He could not breath he didn't know why but he put his hand out and wished to move the gate to get to his family. To his surprise the gate started to bend and shake. Everything metal was moving. This scared him to death but loosing his family scared him more. A gun from a SS hit him knocking him out cold. The SS men looked terrified they never seen anything like that. What Erik didn't know was a man looking out at the view watching from his window. We have a new experiment doctors have the men bring the boy to me Klaus said with a evil laugh.


End file.
